


No Foolin'

by Lupienne



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Negan - Freeform, Real short, Rick - Freeform, Short One Shot, Silly, april fool's, comic-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupienne/pseuds/Lupienne
Summary: Negan's sorry for all his flirting.





	No Foolin'

Rick was leaving from one of his monthly supply drops to Negan’s ‘outpost’; the dumpy home a few miles away from Alexandria. It was early Spring, the end of March or start of April if Rick had to hazard a guess.

“I’ll be off,” he said.

“Hey, Rick.” Negan’s voice was earnest.

Rick turned to see him shuffling his feet, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Look. I just want to say…all the shit I’ve said to you over the years. About wanting to spank your ass, fist you, how pretty your mouth is-”

Rick cringed inwardly. Oh God.  Not _another_ come-on.

“…I just want to say sorry for all of it. You know I’m just fucking with you, right?”

Rick swallowed his sigh of relief. Although…he couldn’t help feeling a pang of disappointment. After all, everyone likes to be desired or considered attractive. Even if the sentiments came from a 6 foot 5 man with a fetish for sporting equipment and feet.

“Yeah, Negan. Sure. You’re uh… forgiven.”

“Ok, cool. Well, see ya…”

Rick climbed atop his horse, somewhat relieved that he’d never again feel the caress of Negan’s eyes all over his derriere. He adjusted in the saddle and picked up the reins.

“Hey, Rick.”

Sigh. “Yes, Negan?” He looked over his shoulder to face a wide grin. Eyes glinting ever-so-deviously.

“ _April Fool_ s, you hot piece of ass.”


End file.
